


Not another cheap love novel

by LustilyFaust



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/pseuds/LustilyFaust
Summary: Victor has traveled to Japan. He is a best selling author who currently suffers from writers block.He finally gives up, scanning down the list of suggested places his editor gave him. He refuses to go to cheap love hotels and opts for a skating rink instead.There he finds the beautiful, majestic Yuuri, who he begs to teach him about Eros on ice.Things escalate between the two quickly, what will Victor do when he has to return to Russia by the end of the week, with a manuscript in hand.





	Not another cheap love novel

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo is going strong guys.  
> MEAN Geneveon banned rainbows on FB messenger until this is posted sooo of course I plowed through. So now I can be happy again!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Bingo #3 is Victor with writers block!

Victor sighed, pushing his laptop closed. He could not, for another minute, try and force something out of himself.

He’d been at it for weeks, sitting in every coffee shop he could find in Japan but nothing enough inspiration to his empty head.

His deadline was a week away and he had no hope left that he would meet it.

Writer's block was a thing, but it had never been a thing to him! Victor was a best selling author, he had no time for writer's block. He needed a solid idea for a manuscript before his publisher dropped him for being old and washed up.

Victor resigned himself to opening the list his editor had sent him of all the places to try and find inspiration.

“Love hotel,” was scribbled at the top.

Apparently, they wanted a cheap love novel, something Victor refused to ever produce. His pen only moved for that which gave his heart the utmost meaning.

Scanning the list, he decided on ice skating rink, wondering what kind of people dedicated themselves to such professions.

 

* * *

 

It was cold. Why was it so cold? Why would people want to spend all day in the cold? Was all Victor could think.

He laced up his skates, annoyed that the place was empty. He should have known, most people had real jobs, something he would be doomed to finding soon.

He wobbled a moment, before taking off in a graceful glide. Victor had always been the type to take to things naturally. He impressed even himself with his ability, until a figure dressed in black entered before him.

His head was a mop of black hair, the muscles of his body perfectly accentuated by his suit. His arms stretched wide he took off in a set of spins, his limbs moving so delicately, as to not disturb the wind.

He was majestic, beautiful, and perfect. Those were the last things Victor thought, before landing hard on his back.

The world spun above him, blinking, he focused on the dark pair of eyes peering at him from behind a set of glasses.

The beautiful boy helped Victor to a seat.

His chubby cheeks held an amused grin as he sat next to him.

“I've never seen you here before, is this your first time?”

Victor nodded, his embarrassment burning his cheeks.

“It helps to look where you're going.” The boy winked.

“Perhaps if you were not such a distracting sight, I would have been.”

Red burned deliciously against his pale features. Victor had never seen anything so attractive before.

“I'm Victor, I came looking for inspiration and I think I found you.”

“I'm Yuuri. I'm not sure what I can do to help you.”

“Coach me.” Victor pleaded, gazing up through his long lashes.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuuri was already on the ice, dancing like the majestic swan he was. Victor approached quietly, leaning against the rink walls to watch.

Victor was learning more and more how Yuuri painted a picture with his routines. He was very much like Victor, except Victor’s medium was paper.

Victor sighed, he never realized he was missing something. He thought his writer's block was just a phase, instead, he was starting to think it was a symptom of a larger problem.

His heart had finally, after so many epic tales of devotion and love; realized it longed for those experiences, apart from his paper.  
  
“Get out here,” Yuuri's cheerful voice rang.

He zipped over, casually taking Victor's hand. The heart in his chest jumped. For a strong body, his hands were so gentle and warm.

Victor obeyed, he would probably follow Yuuri anywhere.  
  
“Not like that, you look like you’re trying to poop," Yuuri said critically.

Victor scowled at his coach who in turn laughed.

"It’s an Eros routine. You want the audience to know your passion is real. Let me show you as a duet."

Yuuri skated forward, improv'ing along Victor's clumsy movements. His dark eyes held blue ones, never for a second looking where he was going. It was as though his only movement was for Victor, their movements completely in sync.

Face red, Victor was entranced. He was suddenly aware of his clumsy arms and awkward steps. His heart fluttered after Yuuri, who reached out to pull him by the waist.

Yuuri’s head dipped in close, his slight panting blowing warmly against Victor's frozen ears.

Victor reached out, his arms moving of their own accord, chasing after Yuuri, who glided just out of his reach, a grin across his lips.

If Victor wanted him, he’d have to work for him. They spun, dancing through their tension. Yuuri was always just out of reach, giving Victor the incentive he needed to try, while rewarding his efforts with teasing, fleeting touches.

Finally, as the song ended, Yuuri took hold of Victor, pulling him in close. Victor's heart thumped, his breath shallow.

Yuuri smiled, brushing aside the sweaty locks of silver hair.

“Your Eros is showing, Victor. ”

“That’s because I'm looking at him.” Victor replied, throwing caution to the wind.

Grabbing a fist full of dark black hair, he yanked, pulling the beautiful face towards his own. His needy lips ensnared startled full ones, enticing a glorious moan from the boy.

Victor's hands, finally able to claim their victory, wandered over the tight body.

He felt glorious.

Victor's teasing hands brushed past the stiff loin that protruded from the suit.

“You can’t hide it anymore, Yuuri.” He whispered.

“I never was, you were just too afraid to reach.”

Yuuri glided them effortlessly backwards off the rink. They both fumbled with their skates.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, they made it through the streets like normal people, but Victor knew they were both aching with need.

Yuuri was holding his hand, pulling him through winding roads, before shoving Victor through the door of his apartment.

They were on the bed, hands wandering over each other, clothing flying off. The beautiful boy was on top of him, his muscled torso tantalizingly bare.

Victor ran his hands over the the taut tummy, stopping at the erection pushing firmly against his boxers. Yuuri gave a satisfied moan as Victor pulled the member free.

He stroked it gently, licking his other hand to run over the sensitive head.

Yuuri remained on top, allowing Victor the glorious view of his arousal. He bucked his hips into Victor's stroking, his unrelenting need driving his body forward.

Victor obliged his every demand, stroking faster and faster, Yuuri’s moaning letting him know his orgasm was close.

“I want you to cum all over me Yuuri, I want to see you get there.” Victor panted, his arm tired but determined.

His words pushed Yuuri over the edge. He gasped, arching his back as semen flowed from his head, falling all over Victor's chest, a few spurts landing on his chin.

The sight nearly pushed Victor to his own orgasm but he contained himself, wanting nothing more than to feel Yuuri make him cum.

The dark eyes smirked at him, before diving down to free Victor's cock.

Victor gasped, surprised by the hot mouth that swallowed his member whole.

“Yuuri, I won’t last long if you do that,” he said between moans.

Yuuri accepted the challenge, forcing Victor's cock down his throat. His pace was quick, and Victor bucked against it. The pleasure pulsed over him, he couldn’t hold back his pleasure if he tried, finally letting it go.

“I’m cuming.” He gasped, trying to allow the boy enough time to pull away if he needed.

Instead Yuuri sucked him deep, allowing Victor to spill over into his mouth. He slowed his movement, sucking Victor's head dry.

Victor laid in euphoria, the tongue caressing his cock gently. The feeling of Yuuri swallowing his semen with Victor still inside of him, he couldn’t handle it. It made him want to orgasm all over again.

Mercifully, the boy let him go before Victor got another erection. He plopped down next to him, wiping dried semen from Victor's chin.

 

* * *

 

They laid side by side, hands intertwined, a content sigh falling from Victor's mouth.

He had never known such contentment and wondered how he had ever written works pretending to understand it. Everything before Yuuri felt like a lie, he was a fake and had never realized it.

Everything he had written so far seemed like a cheap love novel, compared to the emotions swelling in his chest.

What kind of whirlwind had Yuuri trapped him in? Skating the way he had, the first day Victor saw him, Yuuri had been searching just like Victor. 

Was fate only something he wrote in his stories, or did fate have something waiting for him?

He felt scared, uncertain if Yuuri had been waiting. He also felt silly, they barely knew each other and he was leaving in two days, across the sea to Russia. 

What hope was there for them? Victor was more than likely just a one night stand.

The despair in his heart threatened to overcome him, but dark eyes pulled him free.

"Won't you come for a bath?" he asked, his hand moving to Victor's hardening cock.

He had never experienced such demanding arousal before. His penis refused to give up, needing more of Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Victor somehow found himself bracing himself against the counter below him.

Yuuri's fingers, slick with lube rubbed his rim. They were naked, the room full of steam from the bath they just had.

Yuuri spent most of it rubbing Victor into arousal. His muscular hands working every tender spot of his body.

They finally lost control, moving to the counter, Yuuri pushing Victor into the counter.

His fingers pushed, nudging him open. Victor gasped,  all he wanted was Yuuri's thick penis inside of him.

Yuuri obliged, rubbing himself down with the lube before pressing gently against Victor.

He was slow, allowing Victor to stretch, and feel every inch of Yuuri.

Yuuri bit down on his shoulder, feeling every bit as desperate as Victor,  but his thrust remained torturously slow.

"Please..." Victor begged. 

"No, like this, you'll like it" the boy answered, licking Victor's ear.

Victor felt every thrust, his penis sliding slowly into his spot, pushing tenderly, holding, pushing harder before sliding away from it.

It was driving Victor crazy, always put to the brink, before sent into the anticipation again. He couldn't handle it.

"Fuck me, Yuuri, now," he demanded, forcing himself down against his penis.

Yuuri cried out, surprised by the sensation, but it was enough to break his control. He grabbed a handful of silver hair, thrusting himself hard against him.

Victor felt the counter bruise his abdomen, but didn't care. He pushed right back, their bodies a thumping pile of sweat. 

In a final thrust of passion, Yuuri pushed deeper, his manhandling causing Victor's head to painfully smash into the faucet.

It didn't matter, he felt the pulsing penis inside of him, Yuuri crying out his name.

"Ooh, Victor." He mumbled, kissing his back as he rested his head, panting. 

A couple of thrusts later, he pulled out.

But it wasn't over yet, Victor yanked him by the hand, dragging him to the bed. Taking the lube with him, he climbed on top of the red faced beauty. 

His satisfied face made Victor want to cum all over again, but he needed to be inside Yuuri. Moving Yuuri's feet to his shoulders, he nudged against his rim with the tip of his penis.

He pushed himself against it, Yuuri's hole relaxed and eager to let him in.

His sight blurred as Yuuri's tight heat clamped down around him. 

Without realizing it, he was thrusting, pushing towards his peak, Yuuri's sex drunk face moaning beneath him. He couldn't contain himself another moment, climaxing on his 6th thrust, and crying out as it pulsed through his penis.

Yuuri clenched down and released in quick success, bringing Victor's orgasm to a place it had never been before. It kept coming, pulsing with Yuuri's movements, obeying his demands.

He was still crying out 20 seconds later, the orgasm just dying off. He pushed against Yuuri,  getting one last wave before he collapsed on top of him.

 

* * *

 

Morning dawned with dread. Victor still hadn't told Yuuri he would be flying back to Russia. Their erotic liaisons lasted well into the morning. The sun rose in their dark room as they shared a bowl of ramen.

Slurping their noodles like some cliche lady and the tramp scene. Still, Victor's heart swelled.  Laughing lightly with his dark haired lover.

Finally, they yanked their way to bed, their bodies intertwining into sleep. Victor woke just before noon, a persistent hard on pressing against Yuuri's.

Victor tried to make it go away, the despair of his life weighing upon him. How would he tell Yuuri he was leaving?

But as the insufferably sexy boy did as he does and took hold of Victor's erection, claiming it for himself.

"I don't think I have anything left, Yuuri," Victor pleaded. 

"Let's find out," Yuuri said, rolling over to kiss him.

Their penises rubbed against each other. Sleeping naked had its advantages. They moaned, pulling their tired members into another round of bliss.

Yuuri sucked and stroked Victor gently. His mouth moved across his abdomen, teasing Victor with flicks from his tongue. 

Yuuri's lips engulfed Victor's head, but refused to move downward, until Victor finally forced him. His arm pushed Yuuri's head downward. He made a satisfying choking noise before regaining his composure.

He bobbed gloriously up and down, Victor thrusting himself into him. 

Memories of their last mind blowing encounter sent waves of pleasure through Victor before he expected it.

Something about Yuuri made every part of Victor feel complete.

The way he moaned, his pale cheeks flushed with innocence as Victor sucked him off.

They locked eyes as Yuuri came.

The pleasure wrought boy sitting up into his orgasm, pushing Victor's head further down.

His mouth full of seed and heart full of love and Yuuri cried out

"Victor, mmmhm." 

Before plopping back to the pillow.

 

* * *

 

Their time was dwindling and he needed to come clean." 

"I fly back to Russia at dawn."

The words fell from his mouth, as the setting sun dipped low over over the horizon.

"Reality calls," Yuuri replied.

"I guess it does." 

Victor didn't know what he expected, a fairytale ending, Yuuri begging him to stay and they would run off into the sunset.

He needed to return to reality, a reality where he had a deadline and an expiring visa.

Still, holding Yuuri, such things felt possible, until the dawn came. He would hold onto the boy until the sun came.

Writer's block, the most dreaded word for a writer's career, for Victor, the beginning of the best story he'd ever write.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HATE MEEE. I intend to write a second chapter after bingo. BECAUSE no one wants a sad Victor. It would have ended up being 30 smut scenes and I had to STOOP. Lol


End file.
